


I Always Knew

by PantyPoison



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-11
Updated: 2012-05-11
Packaged: 2017-11-05 03:56:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PantyPoison/pseuds/PantyPoison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little Rose/Jade ficlet I wrote for the kink meme a while ago. Short n' fluffeh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Always Knew

Sometimes you wonder how it all happened. When Rose Lalonde, one of your best pals in the whole wide world, became that one person you just couldn't see yourself living without.

You think it might have started with the pillow. It was a fine day, the first spring after the Scratch. You and your three best friends now lived in a new neighborhood, living fairly close to one another. Rose announced over Pesterchum that she was coming over to your house, and that she may just have a surprise for you. When she finally rang your doorbell, you threw open the door, giddy with excitement. Upon inviting her in, Rose revealed what she had been hiding behind her back. It was a small pillow, and a hand knitted one at that. It was a gorgeous shade of forest green, decorated with a lot of little flower patterns.

“W-wow, Rose...” you said, practically speechless.

Rose raised an eyebrow questioningly. “Is it to your liking? I admit that I experimented with some new construction methods, so you'll have to forgive it being a bit rough around the edges.”

You shook your head and took the pillow from her outstretched arms. “No Rose, it's really pretty! Thank you soooo much!” You hugged the pillow to your chest, feeling for the first time how incredibly soft it was.

Rose smiled, pleased. “You're very welcome. I designed it to be small so that you could conveniently carry it with you.”

“Oh! Well that's nice, but why would I need to do that?” you asked.

“Given your narcoleptic tendencies, I thought it might be a comfort to be able to rest your head on something soft in a pinch. The thought of you possibly falling and injuring that lovely cranium of yours is very unpleasant.” Rose said coolly.

You blinked, stunned at the amount of thought that Rose had put into the gift. You had no idea she even worried about you that much! You dropped the pillow to the ground and moved toward the blonde, throwing your arms around her shoulders and pulling her into a close hug. “You're just the best! I'll make sure to carry it with me from now on.”

It took Rose a moment to respond, a light blush beginning to creep across her pale complexion. She finally placed her hands on your back gently, almost unsure of herself. You were almost surprised because Rose always had a hard time being openly affectionate. When you pulled away, Rose was still blushing. “It really was no trouble,” she said softly, before she shook her head and invited you to join her for tea.

That night after you went home, still clutching the pillow to your chest and rolling around on your bed, you just couldn't stop thinking about how nice your time with Rose had been today. You wanted to give her a nice little something too. After all, good best friends always made things for each other! At first you were stumped and stayed awake later than usual brainstorming until you came up with a perfect idea.

A few days later you were at Rose's again, only this time with a big bouquet of purple roses in your hands. You couldn't help but giggle when Rose blushed so hard that she almost turned the exact shade of the bouquet.

From that moment on, the two of you just kept growing closer. Sometimes you would hang out at her house, watching her knit and trying to convince her to let you sneak a peek at her writing (to which she never conceded, of course.) Other times she would visit your place, where the two of you would play with your impressive Squiddle collection and spend time in your garden. You spent so much time together in fact that John began to tease the both of you regularly. One of those times when he asked if the two of you were dating yet, Rose replied “John, consider this fair warning to refrain from insinuating your own fantasies Jade and I's relationship. Otherwise I will show you that I am not above striking a boy with spectacles.” She was joking of course and you and John had laughed, but you could not deny the soft flutter of your heart from the idea.

That night a meteor shower occurred. The two of you climbed to the top of your roof, and you were shaking with excitement because this would be your first time seeing one! Rose was slightly calmer, but you noticed she was smiling a lot at your eagerness. As the two of you sat waiting, she reached out and took your hand squeezing it gently. An electric shock seemed to shake your bones and you looked over at her. Her head was tilted towards the sky and you only saw her profile, making her face seem to glow beautifully under the half-moon. In spite of the emotions swirling around inside you, only one thing was clear: you had fallen in love with her.

She caught you starting and set those gorgeous violet eyes you. “Jade? Are you alright?” You froze, not knowing what to say. Instead you wordlessly moved closer, cupping her cheek in your hand gently. Her eyes widened but to your surprise she didn't recoil at all. She said your name again; not a question, just letting it hang in the air. You smiled at her reassuringly before you pressed your lips softly onto hers.

Needless to say, none of you saw very much of the meteor shower that night.

“Care to give me a little insight as to what's going in there? You're awfully quiet this evening.”

You're jolted back to the present, exactly a month later from the events of that night. A steady thunderstorm is going on outside, but it hasn't been bothering the two of you that much. Storms always make Rose a tad frisky, so the two of you are relaxing in her bed after a round of lovemaking. You're still all warm and glowing, especially with Rose's arm still around your waist.

“I was just thinking about when I kissed you that first time. You remember? That night on the roof?”

The blonde chuckled softly. “It would be rather remiss of me to forget.”

“Tch, well yeah..” you say, giggling a little as well. “I'm just really happy I did that, y'know?”

“I know. I consider myself quite lucky.”

“Really?”

“Of course. Well, besides when you concede to your rather canine instincts and chase cats in a public area, subsequently embarrassing the both of us in the process.”

“Roooose,” you whine, putting on a pouty look. It's not like you can help it after all.

Your face obviously amuses her because she smiles and laughs again. “I'm joking, dear heart.”  
The affectionate term makes you melt all over again and you nuzzle your head in the crook of her neck. “I love you so much.”

She smiles and pulls you closer. “Excellent. Then the feeling's mutual.”


End file.
